


The First Step Is Always the Hardest

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan's a lot less sure of himself than Pao-lin is when it comes to their shared first time, never mind the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step Is Always the Hardest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Tiger & Bunny anon meme on Dreamwidth. The choose-not-to-warn is simply because Pao-lin's age is left vague.

Ivan had always sort of figured that if he ever got up the nerve to make a move on Pao-lin, it’d be sort of a gradual thing. They’d somehow or other get around or over the “I see you as more than a friend” hurdle, whether he ended up blurting out his feelings to her like an anime character, or managed some degree of subtlety by actually asking her on a date or putting his arm around her or something, and then they’d start dating, and gradually progress from kissing to making out to foreplay to sex.

He certainly hadn’t expected that they’d end up rolling around half-naked on his living room floor after a martial-arts movie marathon, or that she’d ask him, abruptly, if he had condoms. He had a moment’s confusion, wondering if she thought he needed a condom just because he had an erection and she’d apparently noticed oh god she’d noticed, but she said “We might as well have sex, right?”

“We, uh, we…. uh…” She crossed her arms, which obscured her breasts somewhat, making it easier to finish a sentence. “We could just, you know… do… other things?” He couldn’t actually bring himself to name any sex acts, and he certainly couldn’t just pounce on her and go down on her without asking first, but he was also irrationally afraid that if she put her shirt back on he’d never see breasts in person ever again, least of all hers; they’d step outside and her sanity would return and she’d realize she’d narrowly avoided sleeping with the biggest loser she knew, and that’d be it.

“No,” she said. “I just want us to de-virgin-ize each other and get it over with and then we can get all fancy with it after that.” He thought about disputing the assumption they’d be mutually deflowering each other, but it wasn’t like she was wrong, so he just sighed and passed her bra to her.

Miraculously, though, she didn’t change her mind. They walked to a convenience store — she actually held his hand, which somehow was more surprising than her taking off her bra had been — and they bought condoms and candy bars and a two-liter of soda, and neither of them could look the cashier in the face. Ivan nearly walked out without his credit card, as if the whole thing hadn’t been painful enough. And then they went back to his apartment, where suddenly everything was all awkward. “Come on,” she said, sitting down cross-legged, facing him. “We were doing fine at this before.”

“Yeah, I know…” She was fiddling with the zipper on her jumpsuit, which normally would have had him absolutely transfixed — one zipper was all that stood between dressed and nearly-naked Pao-lin — but there they were, in clothes, and trying to get back to no-clothes seemed impossible. “We could go to my bedroom?”

“Okay, that’s a step in the right direction.” She jumped to her feet, and reached down to help him up, which seemed to break the spell. Once he was standing, close to her, he could reach out nervously to kiss her, and she could kiss him back and grab his butt. She really seemed to like doing that, and while he still felt pretty bold just running his hands up and down her back, the butt-grabbing pressed their bodies together and he really really liked that. After a while they came up for air; she grabbed the convenience-store bag in one hand and his wrist in the other, and headed to his bedroom.

It did take them a little while to get back to the point they’d been pre-condoms. He just really, really liked making out with her, and touching her, and also taking off her bra was roughly equivalent in complexity to defusing a bomb, not helped any by the fact that she apparently got bored while he was working on that and tried fondling him through his underwear. After the bra Ivan got a lot more focused on actually getting to intercourse, because he was afraid he’d just come in his shorts if she kept doing that. Fortunately, she was as curious as he was about the process of putting on a condom. “So that’s how they work,” Pao-lin said. “It’s like putting on pantyhose.”

“You’ve worn pantyhose?” Tonight was just full of surprises.

“I’ve worn tights… and watched other people put on hose. I guess there’s not much difference, though.”

The first time probably lasted under a minute. Even in the moment, he was disappointed in himself. He got up immediately to peel the condom off, like he’d be closer to being ready again once it was in the trash. How long was that supposed to take? He’d never timed it. Trying to be up for a second round had never been his goal before.

“Um,” she began, clearly trying to think of a diplomatic way to express her disappointment. At least he didn’t seem to have hurt her? Unless she was being stoic. He had to do something.

“Can I try something?” he asked, and when she agreed, he positioned his face between her legs and considered prayer. Learning on the job was probably the only way to figure this out, though. “Tell me if I’m doing something right,” he said. “Or wrong.”

“Okay,” she agreed, then “Oh. Yeah, that, whatever you did.” He had no idea exactly what he’d done, but from the way she was breathing, it sounded like he was on the right track. She tasted a little like rubbery bananas — he must have used a flavored condom — but underneath that was something that was apparently how she tasted, and he wished he had a light on so he could get a better look, and figure out exactly what he was doing, but no way was he stopping in the middle. He would look up at her, from time to time, gauging her reactions. She caught him at it, and tried to pull a pillow over her face, which he took to mean he shouldn’t do that. Which was a shame, because he couldn’t imagine anything sexier than the faces and noises she was making right then.

“Don’t smother yourself,” he protested.

“I’m not smothering myself! Who told you to stop?”

“It’s just, uh…” He was hard again, and he wanted to prove he could last longer this time. “We could try round two?”

“What, having sex again? Yeah, let’s give it a shot.”

 

 

It was phrases like that that preyed on his mind the next morning, though. She’d seemed to enjoy oral sex enough, and she’d been breathing heavily and moaning a little the second time around, but he should have made sure she had an orgasm — he’d been too eager to prove he could last a bit — and he was starting to think that she’d just wanted to, well, get it over with, just like she’d said at the start. She was so busy with being a hero, and training, and lessons, he was probably the only guy she knew anywhere close to her age. It wasn’t like she went to a normal school the way Blue Rose did, where she’d meet people. So he was about her only straight option. Had he taken advantage of that?

On the other hand, she’d been grabbing his butt all evening, even before she kissed him. So maybe she’d gotten the idea before he had. And after the second time, she’d snuggled up to him before he fell asleep, even though he fell asleep pretty quickly. He’d tried not to, but he was just really, really tired after that.

That didn’t change the fact that their friendship was going to be changed forever, though. God, he was an idiot. She was his best friend! Why’d he ruin that just so he could have sex? After the way he’d performed, there was no way she’d want to have sex with him a second time, and it wasn’t like she was so in love with him she’d overlook his pathetic skills in bed; this was obviously just a casual thing, because she was curious. Right?

Of course, he was totally crazy about her, which was the reason he’d risked their friendship to have sex with her, and she looked adorable and absolutely beautiful lying in bed next to him. His arm had fallen asleep, but that was okay, he could live with that. Once she woke up and circulation returned to his arm, he’d have to deal with the fallout, and he wasn’t looking forward to that at all.

That thought, of course, was the cue for her to sit up and yawn. “Morning,” she said, smiling down at him. “Do you feel any different?”

“Uh…”

“I didn’t think I did, but a little? Like, between my legs, it feels… not bad, but strange.”

“Oh no,” he said, sitting up. “Did I hurt you?”

“Don’t be stupid, of course not!” She punched him lightly in the arm; her light punches still kind of stung, though. “It just feels like… like when you change your routine and you’re working different muscles. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Okay,” he said, dubiously. He would have called that hurting, but she was really tough. She stretched; he took that as permission to stare at her breasts. They weren’t big, by any stretch, but they were hers, and they were perfect. “You’re sure you didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?”

“Mind?” He forced himself to look up at her face, even if her breasts were a lot less likely to change expression and prove their friendship was ruined forever.

She stared at him like he was an idiot, which just kind of proved his point. “Ivan, I basically jumped you!”

“You, uh… you did?”

“You mean you never even noticed what a crush I had on you?”

Crush on him? “I understand all the words, but in that order…”

“Smartass.” She sounded almost… fond. “You really never noticed? I thought I was being pretty obvious.”

“I thought I was.”

“A little.” She tucked the cover up underneath her arms. “You’re making me self-conscious.”

“No, they’re awesome!”

“They’re apparently distracting…”

“Same thing,” he said, but he knew it was rude just to stare at them, so he added, “Sorry. They’re just… um. I like them.”

“Good!”

“Were you waiting for me to make the first move?”

“I know you better than that! But, like, all the times I suggested sparring together, so we just happened to be the last ones in the training center? Or the super-subtle way I invited myself over last night? I was looking for a chance to… I sort of planned to be a little more subtle than just jumping on you and grabbing your butt, but I guess Fire Emblem is sort of contagious.”

“Oh.” His memories of the last couple of months were rearranging themselves in the least believable way possible. Things like this didn’t happen to him. “Really?”

“Really!” She looked at her hands, then at him again. “I like you a lot, Ivan. I have for, um… a while.”

“Wow,” he said softly. “I… Me too. I mean, I liked you. I do like you. I, uh…”

“Okay,” she said, grinning. “Do you want me to kiss you to help you shut up?”

“Well, yeah, but… Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?”

“Obviously!” she said, grinning. Then she kissed him, so he didn’t have a chance to stammer anything stupid. Clearly she was going to be the best girlfriend ever.


End file.
